


甘之如饴

by Pigeshuang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Personification
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeshuang/pseuds/Pigeshuang
Summary: 皇萨队拟PWP，普通人双heartbreaker AU，萨厂无差提及，CP洁癖慎入





	甘之如饴

Barca缓慢地睁开了眼睛。尽管卧室巨大的落地窗前挂着深色麻料窗帘，他还是能感觉到日光透过来照在一小块皮肤上的灼热。  
因为窗帘的遮挡，屋子里很暗。荧绿色的电子钟显示10:05。Barca揉着太阳穴，他只是多喝了一杯伏特加，没别的，伏特加——该死的他需要这个。

【“像你这样绿眼睛的宝贝儿……很招人喜欢”  
“包括你吗？”  
“当然”】

Barca动了动，从床上坐起来。环在他身上的那条手臂反而收紧，那上面用铅笔写着一行电话号码，然后是一个名字。Barca的眼神停留在那些数字上，就像观察一幅艺术品。过了一会儿，他把那条胳膊从自己腰间拿开，下床，去厨房给自己倒了一杯水。  
水的颜色和伏特加几乎一样。然而滑过喉咙流入血液的温度是冷的，那种冷在细胞里漾开，中和过热的身体。

“嘿，宝贝儿”然而额外的热度又从背后贴上来，略微嘶哑的，宿醉过后的嗓音混着湿热的气息扑打在他的耳畔。一只手搂住他，另一只手则从背后伸过来，擦过他的上臂，皮肤滑过一道热度，最后握住他拿水杯的手，扳过来扭到他的耳边，这个姿势让Barca不太舒服，Real就着这个姿势也喝了一口水。  
Barca挣了一下，右手由于向外扭的姿势而不稳，洒了一些水。他脱开Real的怀抱，把水杯撂在柜台上，径直朝客厅走去。  
他坐在沙发上，试着转移注意力。但是他听见客厅外Real小声骂了一句，继而是水流哗啦作响的声音。不一会儿Real出现在客厅门口，他倚在墙边，上下看了一眼沙发上的Barca，然后冲着Barca走过来。他的手臂上还滴着水，透明的水珠顺着他小臂的肌肉滑落，流过青色的纹身，再到骨节分明的手指末端，然后没入地毯。  
“别这样，宝贝儿——”  
就在Real的手差点碰到Barca的肩膀时，Barca像触电一样站了起来。  
“我们不应该再这样下去了。”Barca直视面前的人，语气平淡。他错过面前的男人往外走。  
“哦……操，宝贝儿你宿醉还没醒吗？”  
Real跟在Barca身后。  
“我们结束了。”  
“嘿别这样……我并不想再联系她的，我那时候也醉了，不知道什么时候她写到我身上的。”  
很好，这次连借口和谎言都懒得编了。  
Barca脸上浮现出一丝苦笑。  
“我会搬出去。”他说。  
然后他的后背重重地撞上了石灰墙，Barca用力推开Real，后者踉跄几步绊倒了身后的茶几，桌上的杯子滚到木质地板上发出突兀的骨碌骨碌声，然而这并不能吸引两人一丝一毫的注意力。关于这种场合，他们已经见怪不怪了。  
“宝贝儿，你今天特别火大啊。”Real从牙缝儿里挤出这一句话，再次靠近Barca。“别以为我不知道你和那个英国小子——”  
一瞬间Barca发现Real愣住了，REAL的食指和中指伸向自己的颈间，轻轻地抚摸那里的一小块皮肤。Barca猜那应该是一个齿印，昨晚临别前Arsenal留下的。不，他们并没有做爱，Barca想。  
但他来不及多想就条件反射地闭上了眼睛——“咚”的一声，Real一拳砸在墙上，离Barca只有几厘米。他深吸了一口气，盯着Barca棕色的瞳仁，

“同样的事，你对我就这么介意？”Barca的语气充满挑衅。  
屋子里黑暗而燥热，但是空气好像慢慢开始凝固，就连浮尘也定在空中不再飘动。

“听着，宝贝儿……”Real低了低头，似乎下定了什么决心，又似乎是让自己冷静下来，“我爱你，而你也没法离开我……只有我才能爱你，只有我。”  
现在Real的声音很柔，语气很软，贴在Barca耳边说着，就像一只迷失的小狗轻轻舔着你的手指，就像他们最开始认识的时候一样。  
“太多次了……”Barca叹气，如冷掉前的咖啡上方飘着的最后一缕白雾。  
Real捧住他的脸开始吻他，吻他的嘴唇，嘴角，耳垂，下颏，脖颈。  
Barca攥起拳头想要给Real腹部来上一拳，但是Real首先做出反应将他的双手拉至头顶，用一只手牢牢压住他的手腕，然后一条腿分开Barca的双膝顶了上去。  
隔着轻薄的布料，两人同时发出一声喘息。  
Barca被禁锢在Real与墙壁之间没办法动，在力气方面他总是劣势的一方。他试着别过脸，然而Real扳过他的脸，再次吻上他的嘴唇。他们两个吻技都很好，但是这一次，就像他们之前的一些夜晚或白天会做的一样，没什么技巧，而是原始的，直接的，甚至是粗暴的带有占有欲的啃咬。  
Real空着的手滑到Barca的腰间，把Barca的拳击短裤往下扯。Barca很清楚接下来的剧情。他抬起脚踢向Real的小腿，命中。换来Real更用力地将他压在墙上，手抚上他的勃起。  
Barca抽了一口气。他的绝望还支撑着他断壁残垣的理智。Real太知道自己的爱人喜欢什么了，也知道该如何让他卸下所有防备。Real把手指合拢，握住柱身并上下抚动，感受到手中身体的颤抖，才渐渐增大动作。同时Real并没有停止吻他，他把他的拒绝，索求，绝望，高傲，全部淹没在这个吻里。他知道他就要到了，他熟知Barca的每一个动作和表情。他加快了手上的动作。Barca把头甩向墙壁，颈部线条暴露在燥热的空气中，他高潮了，Real看着他，看他高潮时的表情，看他大口大口地喘气，眼睫颤抖，然后低头咬他的脖子，就像狼捕杀猎物时的致命一击，留下一个更深的齿痕。高潮后的Barca有些脱力，Real用自己的髋骨顶着他的以此来支撑着他。  
“知道吗，宝贝儿，问题的根源在于，你从来都不属于我。”Real用手指沾了一些Barca射出来的液体。  
“是什么让你这么想的？原来三番五次和别人上床的不是你——”  
Barca的尾音忽然顿住。  
Real——他现在没心思再去床头或别的什么地方找润滑剂了——直接把手指探进了Barca的身体。  
“你因为我看不出来？我们每次出去，不管在哪，你总是想着去勾引其他男人？！但你还是要和我在一起——因为你喜欢可以控制一切的感觉——”Real沾着Barca自己的东西又伸进了第二根手指，并突然恶意地弯曲，撑开柔软湿热的甬道，“——你是个该死的控制狂，宝贝儿。”  
突然间的刺激让Barca低声咒骂。“我早就应该甩了你，Real……”Barca咬着牙。  
“但是你没有，你需要我在你早上醒来的时候在你身边，让你觉得你可以把一切都攥在自己手上——”Real没有看Barca，只是更加大幅度地活动手指，一些细碎的呻吟从Barca嘴边溢出。  
“我们这样……在一起……啊……就是——互相折磨！”  
“你享受这样，宝贝儿，不是吗？”Real说着，增加到第三根手指。他的语气虽然挑逗，但这一次夹杂了一丝不易察觉的苦味——而那个“不易察觉”的范围从没有Barca。“——可是该死的，这就是我爱你的原因，Barca……”  
Barca在心中喟叹。他被禁锢在头顶的手反包住Real的手腕，像是一个信号，镣铐松开了，他的双手来到Real的颈间，环绕。  
“这大概是我们习惯的游戏方式……”  
他呢喃，对Real，也是对自己。在下一个瞬间，Real抬起他的一条腿，进入了他。

“啊……”  
Barca惊叫，并没有很好的润滑让他感到比平时更疼。Real安抚性地吻他的脖子，但是并没有等过多的时间，他开始挺动身体，往更深处更温暖的地方挤压，Barca柔软的内壁包着他，因为疼痛而更加用力地收缩着，渴求着他。他一只手托着Barca的腿，另一只手按住Barca的腰，把他压在自己和墙壁之间干他。刚刚经历过高潮的Barca渐渐没有力气支撑这种站姿，  
“去床上……”  
Barca的另一条腿试着勾住Real小腿，Real则一下抬高，现在Barca两条腿都缠在Real的腰上了，为了不让自己滑下去他的胳膊又环住Real的脖子。  
“准备好了么？”他们两个紧紧贴在一起，Real耳语，没等Barca回应，他就开始朝床那边迈开步子。  
“哦操……啊……”  
Barca忍不住叫了出来，尽管Real双手托着他的臀部和大腿好不让他掉下去，但是整个人的重力还是让他往下滑，Real每走一步，他就向下掉一点，然后本能地更加收紧身体，同时让埋在他体内的Real顶得更深，未完全开拓好的内壁被一下一下地深入地顶弄，难以名状的疼痛和快感交缠从两个人身下顺着神经传到周身各个角落，Barca甚至能感受到伴随着Real的每一次呼吸从结合的地方带来的细微的颤抖。  
不知过了多久，终于，Barca感受到后背接触到了柔软的纺织物，他的身体终于放松下来。Real伏在Barca的胸口粗喘一口气，刚才这几步给他的刺激并不亚于Barca，  
并没有很多的缓冲时间，Real把Barca的腿分得更开，随即向前顶了一下，换来Barca的夹着喘息的呻吟。他们两个彼此之间太熟悉了，熟悉到只凭动作和反应就知道对方的所想所欲。Real开始有规律地动起来，由浅至深，若有似无地戳弄着Barca的敏感地带。  
“嗯……”Barca的呻吟声随着Real的动作的加大而逐渐增大，他把腿环在对方的腰上，感受对方的热。对Real，熟悉的情欲和快感，然而无论重复多少次都不会厌倦，就像上了瘾一样，只有他。  
“啊……Real……”他叫他的名字。  
Real低头吻他的爱人，身上的动作并没有慢下来，他用力挺身，摩擦过Barca的腺体，同时带给双方一阵又一阵的强烈快感，身体的交合伴随热度和汗水和喘息和呻吟交织在一起，在稍暗的屋子里情欲渲染如水粉浸透。  
两人最后的高潮，所有的喘息和声音都淹没在吻中，仿佛这样，不只身体能清晰地感受到对方所有细微的颤抖，神经的跳动，皮肤的滚烫，还有……  
现存的世界爆炸开来，一切好像脱去最后一节的火箭在瞬间脱离大气层。Barca紧紧搂住Real，指甲深陷进Real后背的皮肤，随着Real的冲撞而留下痕迹。  
他是他的，在所有一切收尾之前——不，他会是他的，这个念头一直存在着，从这个游戏开始的时候，到没有结局的尽头。


End file.
